The Party
by Embott
Summary: The Greek gods and goddesses are hosting a party, inviting everyone from all my fave books! Pretty much anything can happen now!
1. The Idea

**Th****e Not Quite First Chapter…**

**The Idea**

**

* * *

**

Moi: ha ha! My second story!

Aphrodite: Ha ha! Kissing booth...

Moi: You do realize they're kids, right?

Aphrodite: Uh, your point?

Moi: Exasperated sigh Whatever you crazy goddess...

Aphrodite: Hey!

* * *

"Ha ha! This party is gonna be awesome!" Hades beamed. "And we chose the music!" Euterpe (Muse of Music) and Terpsichore (Muse of Dance) smiled.

"Yes, I have worked hard on the plans and finally the fun begins!" Athena agreed.

Then, Poseidon entered. "I've finished the pool." He announced.

"I'm done the karaoke stage!" Hades added, regarding his work. _Not too shabby, _He thought to himself.

"And I'm done the kissing tent!" Aphrodite smiled slyly, indicating a heart shaped tent, with ribbons and a romantic light inside.

"Aphrodite, their kids." Zeus informed her.

"I know. Young love is the best around!" Aphrodite replied, clapping her hands together.

"I'm done the snacks." Dionysus decided to add. The snack table was full of grape and strawberry products and an assortment of drinks.

"Good, now all we need is guests!" Apollo smiled.

"On it." Hermes replied. "Also, I think we should spice things up…" Hades added.

"How?" Zeus demanded.

"We should invite people from all over. People from different book series' and what not." Hermes explained.

"Very well, it would be nice to have things shaken up! Proceed." Zeus said.

I guess I have some explaining to do. You see, the ancient Greek gods were bored, and decided to throw a party. A huge party with everything in it. They even decided to include the Muses, the goddesses of the Arts, to help with the planning. The Muses, sorta went all out with things like these, so the gods don't really include them in much. Anyways, Athena did most of the planning, Apollo did the lighting, and Hades did the karaoke, and Poseidon did the pool etc…

The only thing left was guests, and as Hermes explained, they would invite people from all sorts of novels. And yes, the gods do know Percy Jackson and the Olympians is a book series, as well as The Clique, the Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel, Artemis Fowl and more. And now, the party begins…


	2. Party Time

Chapter 1.

Party Time.

* * *

Me: I wrote this story with mah friend.

Mah Friend: Yah, gimme some credit!

Me: I did.

Percy: **Neither of them own PJO, SINF, Twilight, Sisters Grimm. They also do not own Nico Di Angelo to their disappointment, and Nico's relief.**

Me: Ooh! Guess what?

Percy: Sigh What?

Me: There's a bonus feature in this chapter!

Percy: Whats the feature?

Me: Scatty's POV!

Percy: Wow, what a great bonus feature..

Me: Hey, don't get all sarcastic on me, I'll-

* * *

"This party is cool!" Percy said.  
"Yeah, I'm just confused how we got here..." Annabeth left into the world of pondering. Percy left her to go talk to some girl playing with the wind.  
"Hi." He said.  
"Hi." She answered.  
"I'm Percy, from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series."  
"I'm Sophie, from the Secrets of Nicholas Flamel series."  
"AND I'M NICO!" Nico cried, popping out of no where.  
"AAH!" They both cried.  
"Nico, what are you doing here?" Percy asked, annoyed.  
"Gathering everyone, were signing karaoke. Were starting with Disney Mania songs, 'cause my dad says so..." He replied. Then added, "He's kinda obsessed…"  
"Karaoke? Okay." Sophie shrugged, walking over to the stage.

Some girls were all ready on the karaoke marine.

"Hi! I'm Percy from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. Who are you?" Percy said.

"And I'm Sophie from the Secrets of Nicholas Flamel series."

"I'm Alice Cullen from Twilight and this is-" Alice said.

"- Sabrina Grimm, from the Sisters Grimm series." Sabrina said, quietly, trying to hide something behind her back.

"And I'm Daphne Grimm! Sabrina's sister!" Daphne exclaimed.

"You have a TAIL!?" Nico said.

"What? No..." Sabrina said.

Nico was behind Sabrina staring at a fuzzy monkey tail on her behind.  
"SHADUP!" Sabrina cried.  
"Alice Cullen!?" A girl with red spiky hair said storming up to the stage.  
"Scatty....." Alice sighed.  
Scatty squinted at her and scowled.

"Mm?" Nico wondered un-articulately.

"Uh, Sabrina? Why do you have a tail?" Alice asked.

"It was an after affect from… a spell." Sabrina said, accusingly glaring at Daphne.

"Alice, there you go changing the subject!" Scatty said.  
"Scatty I really don't see why you should be so mad at me!" Alice replied calmly.

* * *

SCATTYS POV

Scatty was not in the best mood. She was spontaneously sucked into a portal (against her own will, I might add) and was thrown into a party. Also, Alice Cullen, another vampire who she despised, was there. Since Scatty was not in a good mood, she stormed over and subconsciously decided to take it out on Alice.

* * *

Scatty snarled, and was about to step forward and say something but then suddenly a burst of green dust flew between Scatty and Alice.

Nicolas sighed. "Scatty stop being so... Negative." Nicholas told her.  
"Uhg." Scatty pouted.  
"Are we gonna do some Karaoke or what?" A small white bone (...bone?...) asked.  
"Who are you?" Percy asked.  
"I'm Fone Bone from the Bone series!" He replied. "Can we karaoke now?" He added impatiently.  
"YES! I'm tired of waiting!" Cried Hades, sitting on a chair near the machine.  
"Did someone say Karaoke?" A boy that looked an awful lot like Sophie asked.  
"Josh! This is my twin bro, guys. I'm Awakened, which means my powers are active, and he's not, and thats really our only difference..." Sophie introduced them.

"You don't have to rub it in..." He grumbled.  
"Hey, did someone say Karaoke?" A young girl asked. It was Massie from the Clique books. They didn't even need introducing, i mean, who doesn't know the Clique books?

"Yeah, wanna join?" Sophie asked her.

"Yes." Massie smiled.

"Okay! Now, let's start!" Hades announced.

And they all turned to the machine.


	3. FIX IT FORGE!

Me: Sorry I haven't updated in forever. My computer crashed and i lost ALL my files. *Tear*

Nico: S'Bout time.

Me: *Glares*

Nico: *Whimpers*

Me: Okay, story time!

* * *

Everyone who wanted to karaoke was staring at the screen.

Nico sighed.

"I think...I think it's BROKEN!" Massie pouted. Everyone groaned in disappointment and protest.

Then a middle aged man walked up to them.  
"Did you say it's broken?" He asked.  
"Uh, who are you?" Massie asked, flipping her hair.  
"I'm Forge, from the X-Men." He replied.  
"Oh! Your the guy thats really really good with electronics and stuff!" Cried Nico.  
Everyone gave him a 'What?' look.  
"I met his mom in the Underworld one..." Nico shrugged. "She likes to boast about you." Forge shrugged. "Cool."

"Well, can you fix this?" Massie cried.

"Sure." Forge said.

He turned to the screen and bent over, examining the wires and what not. The group decided to give him some space, and went over and sat down on the edge of the stage and just talked.

A few minutes later they were hooked up with an extremely fancy karaoke machine.  
"Sweeet... could you do that to my dog?" Nico asked. Everyone gave Nico a weird look.  
"Uh, no. I only work with machines." Forge replied slightly uncomfortable.  
"Suck-ish!" Nico sighed.  
"Who ever wants to Karaoke, were doing it like, now!" Massie said into the mic.  
Soon they had an assortment of Hogwarts students, Everafters, Demigods, and other characters ready to sing. Hades turned down the lights and hooked up two spotlights. He started aimlessly landing one on a person, then moving the beam to someone else.  
"Our first singer will be..." Hades closed his eyes and randomly landed the two beams on two figures.  
"Josh Newman from The Secrets of Nicholas Flamel and Daphne Grimm from The Sisters Grimm!" He called. The two characters stepped on stage and grabbed a mic.  
"They'll be signing... Kiss the-"  
"What I've been looking for!" Aphrodite yelled into the mic, startling Hades causing him to fall of his chair. Aphrodite grinned deviously and popped the CD in, much to Hades disappointment, and Daphne and Josh started to sing.

* * *

Me: I also apologize for the shortness. Writers block.

Massie: Like, jeeze.

Me: Oh just shut up.


	4. Josh is What Daphnes been Looking For

Me: Yay! Song!

Daphne: Yay! High School Musical!

Me: ... You are **so** 7.

* * *

Josh:  
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see

Together:  
You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me

Daphne:  
This feelings like no other

Together:  
I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
the way you do  
I've never had somone as good for me as you  
no one like you so lonely before i finally found  
what i've been looking for

Daphne:  
So good to be seen  
So good to be heard

Together:  
Don't have to say a word

Josh:  
For so long I was lost  
So good to be found

Together:  
I'm loving having you around

Josh:  
This feeling's like no other

Together:  
I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before, I finally found  
what I've ben looking for

Together:  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Do Do

Woa-ah-ah-oh

"Woah, Josh totally sounds like Zac Efron! And Daphne sounded adorable!" Nico complimented. The two bowed and jumped off stage.

* * *

Nico: I don't like my line in this chapter.

Me: Too bad. Suck it up. Don't make me sick the squirrels on you.

Nico: Squirrels? Your kidding me-

Me: NINJA SQUIRRELS! ATTACK!

Squirrels: SCRREEEEEEEEEEE!

Nico: Eep.


End file.
